The present invention relates to a hood assembly and more particularly to hinged hood doors which provide improved access to an engine compartment for servicing an engine.
A conventional articulated front end loader comprises front and rear wheeled units interconnected by at least one vertical pivot for forming an articulating joint between the units. An engine is typically mounted on the rear unit for powering the loader. It is common for the engine to be surrounded by a hood or cover which includes an access door for permitting servicing of the engine. A problem with known access doors is that they are cumbersome to use or operate and fail to provide adequate access to the engine compartment.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide improved access to the engine compartment by means of a hood assembly which is simplified in construction to permit easy use.